Project MAR
by FlockPack
Summary: It was a normal day for The Avengers; they were getting annoyed at Nick Fury, when suddenly a crash came from the roof above them. It was a young girl who seemed innocent, but could probably beat up the hulk. After a while she was accepted into The Avengers, but they must learn, what is she hiding?


Project MAR

The helicarrier

Me: -le gasp- helicarrier isn't a word!

Iggy: you weren't expecting that?

Me: no, so basically, this is a Maximum Ride/Avengers fic, cause there aren't enough of these, Maximum Ride is MR and Avengers, which is A, in between, you get MAR, so and it was Project Avengers, so it's Project MAR, get it?

Iggy: no, you lost me at fic,

Me: the readers will get it!

Iggy: Flockpack doesn't own MR or A

Me: you did get it! Liar!

Iggy: -laughs-

Me: hey, I was thinking,

Iggy: dangerous hobby for you Caleb,

Me: don't quote my book!

Iggy: it was lying right there!

Me: sigh,

Iggy: you mean -sigh- -grins-

Me: I'll learn how to sigh propaly one day!

Iggy: yes, propaly,

Me: stop being mean about my lithp, lith, lip, lisp! Whose cruel idea was it for listhp to have an s in it!

Iggy: you don't have a lisp, you just can't say, lisp, properly, superfluous, or can't.

Me: that last one isn't true! I can say it!

Iggy: no, you always say cannot!

Me: ever since Storme and Steven tricked me to say that bad word cause they didn't tell me what it meant I cannot say any words like it, I know how to but I won't!

Iggy: what was your idea?

Me: well,

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

(Director Fury POV)

I stood in front of stark towers and looked up at the blue windows covering all surfaces, I rolled my eye at the flashy, well, everything as I walked up to the receptionist. She had a tight grey business suit and a red ponytail, I cleared my throat and she looked up.

'Hello, my name is Pepper?' I said.

She laughed, 'no, I believe that's my name. I am here during the receptionist's lunch break, how are you doing Director?'

'Good, is Tony in?' I responded, 'it's Avenger's business.'

'Well, seeing as though it's you with Avenger's business, he's having lunch at the Shawarma 5 blocks away, don't tell him I told you to interrupt him.' She said seriously.

I laughed, 'okay, thanks'

'You're welcome.' Was all she said before going back to her work.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

I walked up to Tony from behind and tapped his shoulder.

'_(h) (h)_!' he exclaimed. **(A/N yes I am using the Maximum Ride joke here too. Iggy: cause she still refuses to swear)**

'We need to talk Tony.' I said.

'Yeah! You made me drop my Shawarma!'

'About the Avengers.'

'Okay I'm listening.'

'The council has decided that if the Avengers are going to continue, they have to live in the same place and have a way to contact eachother, no private calls between two Avengers, and I can't ignore them again.'

Tony looked at me, 'Again?'

'Do you really want to know?' he nodded. 'One of the members of council said, "The council has made a decision," and I responded with "but seeing as though it's a stupid a**e decision, I elected to ignore it."'

Tony laughed, 'Okay, I like you more now.'

'So what do you propose we do about it?'

'Well, the contact thing is easy, I could make little cards that when you put your finger on it, it tells all the other people what you say, but the house thing, well ummm, Bruce could live my mansion if he doesn't turn into the hulk, he would also have access to my lab so he isn't bored, good luck getting Thor to do anything, Cap could move in if he doesn't interrupt me and Banner working, Widow and Legolas, they'll understand cause they're agents, plus you could always order them, only Thor is a problem,'

'I don't think the council will argue about Thor, he also could live here when he is visiting Earth, so that's it.'

'Cool, now about my Shawarma,'

'Like you can't just buy the place.'

'Fine, I'll invite the Avengers, where?'

'The helicarrier.' I said as I left.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

We were all gathered around the main desk at the helicarrier as it was in boat mode.

'Allies, what for we are gathered here today?' Thor asked.

Natasha replied, 'don't ask me, no idea'

Tony answered, 'okay, so basically, if you haven't of guessed, it's Avengers business,'

'REALLY?' Natasha.

'Never would've guessed!' Clint.

'Wow!' Thor.

'Amazing!' Steve.

'Really? What about?' Banner said.

Everyone turned to Bruce.

'You aren't being sarcastic, look around!' Barton told him.

Dr Banner looked around then exclaimed, 'hey! The Avengers are here!'

This set off a few facepalms, 'really's and 'come on!'s

'I haven't woken up yet' he explained.

Tony replied 'oh, well anyway, the council is going to close down the avengers,'

'WHAT!' came from around the desk.

'You didn't let me finish!' Tony snapped, 'UNLESS two things, 1 you keep these on you at all times' he said giving each of them a card.

'I don't get it.' Thor said.

Tony showed them his card, and pressed the circle on the bottom right, underneath the picture of Tony, and said, 'you get it now?' a few seconds later, his words echoed from the cards, at which cap dropped his card. Everyone nodded.

Tony continued, 'and 2, everyone but Thor has to live in the same building, Thor lives there when he's not at Asguard. This shouldn't be a problem for Natasha and Clint, cause they live in the helicarrier, technically no home, but what about you guys?'

Cap nodded, 'It's better than where I live.'

Thor said, 'When I'm at Midguard, aye.'

Banner thought about it, 'where is this place? But yes.'

Tony rolled his eyes, 'duh! The only place that can handle 6 superheroes, my mansion.'

Everyone nodded, knowing that it would be hard to find anywhere else.

'Also, Banner,' Bruce looked up. '2 more things, because your one of the only ones who knows what they're doing, you can have full access to the lab, just don't touch my armour or butterfingers.'

'Butterfingers?' Natasha interrupted.

'My robot, that sucks at just about everything, but is still there cause I accidently gave him emotions, and he saved my life,' Natasha nodded. 'But also Banner, could you please ask the hulk that if he has to come out, do it outside, please.' Banner nodded.

'Now, is that everything?' Tony asked.

I stepped up, 'and know, you guys are separate from shield as a team, individuals can choose, but the Team is now on their own, therefore, you can add whoever you want if the majority of the team agrees, now, I asked the council this, and they said as the Avengers where mine and Coulson's idea, we HAD to be on the team, that okay with you?' everyone nodded. 'I will still live here though cause I'm the director, and Coulson's dead, sooo,' I trailed off.

Abruptly, there was a huge crash as the roof above us burst open, we all ducked as debris showered over us when there was a "thump" on the table above us. The chunks stopped raining down so we emerged from under the table which was stopping us from getting a concussion.

Clint coughed, for there was still too much dust there that we couldn't even see.

'Everyone ok?' I choked out.

Everyone mumbled their yeses.

'What in the world was that!' Clint yelled.

'Bomb?' Natasha asked as the dust started settling.

'No,' I said, staring at the table. 'Not even close.'

Natasha and Clint were the first to look at the table, then I heard two gasps as Banner and Rogers looked, I couldn't form any words, or look away from it, Tony and Thor saw us staring at the table, then they're gasps were evident as they locked their gazes upon the disaster on the table.

On the table, was a young girl.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

Iggy: you're going to get killed because of your idea, you know that?

Me: yeah, but I don't care, stand back.

Iggy: -runs under bed-

Me:

**Please don't make us pay,  
Just open the portal a little wider,  
To make way,  
For an awesome Russian spider!**

Natasha Romanov: -appears through portal- what am I doing here? And who are you? And who is that wimp under the bed?

Me: hello Natasha, I'm FlockPack and the wimp is Iggy, come out Iggy!

Iggy: -whimpers- -comes out-

Me: say hi Iggy!

Iggy: -whispers- hi –trembles-

Me: he's not usually like this, he's just terrified of you,

Natasha: and what am I doing here?

Me: well, first things first, you are a fictional character, Iggy is too, I've decided, every fanfic I write about anything, I'll capture one character from it, Iggy's from Maximum Ride,

Natasha: and why is he staring a foot to my right instead of at me?

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: -blushes- -turns to face Natasha-

Me: Iggy's blind, he thought my computer was you! -Laughs-

Iggy: shut up,

Me: anyway, Iggy has two powers that we know of, 1, even though he's blind, he can see the colour white, and 2, by touching an object, he can tell what colour it is.

Natasha: and what am I doing here?

Me: well, your my favourite Avengers character, actually, your my favourite character everywhere, so I was wondering, if you would let me kidnap you?

Iggy: WHAT! You didn't ask me! You just took me!

Me: you're not as cool as Natasha! So, will you be my captive?

Natasha: what if I say no?

Me: -shrugs- I'll kidnap someone else from Avengers, but they won't get a choice, only you get a choice cause of your awesomeness level! Plus, like I'll be able to keep you here if you don't want, your too good, so, will you stay? I'll let you go if the Avengers need you! And you can tell them you're staying here!

Natasha: and where is here?

Iggy: -mumbles- like she's tell you

Me: Queensland Australia! I can't tell you exactly though, too many threats, you understand how that is?

Natasha: I do, so, how am I supposed to get to the Avengers if they need me?

Me: -grins-

**Give us a looking portal,  
To black widows team,  
So we can speak to the team of mortal,  
And see them through the looking beam!**

-portal appears with Avengers at the other side-

Iron man: _(h)!_

Me: language!

Iron man: and why should I?

Iggy: uh-oh

Me: -frowns- -smiles evilly-

**Give a migraine to Mr. Stark  
Before I make my mark**

Iron man: -screams- -clutches head-

Me:

**Now make it heal,  
To make him kneel.**

Iron man: -stops- -kneels-

Me: that's why

Captain America: what is that round thing?

Me: it's a portal, conjured by fanfiction magic! And Natasha, you can just walk through and you'll appear there! So pllllllllllllllllllllleeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee!

Natasha: -sighs- fine, Avengers, I'm going to humour FlockPack and be her captive, Kay?

Me: yay! Your awesome AND nice! Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!

Iggy: can I get a choice?

Me: No! your too mean! Plus, you'll leave and you're not as awesome as Natasha!

Natasha: oh, and by the way guys, we're fictional,

Hawkeye: that puts a dampener on the day,

Me: sorry guys, but you need to know, also, if you get homesick, you can go back for a while!

Iggy: that's nice, give her a choice!

Me: don't worry, she's going to be the only captive to get a choice of being a captive, the rest of you can suffer!

Thor: did she just say that cheerily?

Iggy: yes, she's in preppy mode, besides, she likes seeing me suffer, she's kinda like Loki in that way,

Me: -stops bouncing- -says darkly- what did you just say?

Iggy: (h) I'm just gonna run,

Me: you better run -says in bubbly voice- please excuse me! -back to dark voice- come back! -catches up to Iggy- -beats Iggy up-

Iggy: -starts bleeding-

Me: OMI! I'm so sorry, I wanted you hurt, but not bleeding! I'm so sorry!

Bruce Banner: moodswing much?

Me: sorry if I scared you, just Iggy should know better than to say that! And like you and Hulk are any better!

Nick Fury: that you're kinda like Loki? Why?

Me: -eyes darken- -says in dark voice- don't say that if you want to keep your head attached to your body.

Iggy: that's her warning, I suggest doing what she says

Hawkeye: like a little girl like that could hurt us!

Iggy: she could decapitate the hulk if she wanted to

Me: -eyes brighten- I could even stop him breathing! Mum taught me the other day! It's temporary unless you hit hard enough!

-portal starts closing-

Natasha: oh! Bye guys, see you later!

Me: bye! And bye to all of you reading this, and if you're in Queensland, only one week of freedom left before we go back to school! :'(

R&R!


End file.
